Obsession
by radcgg
Summary: Finn Hudson can't stop thinking.


**Title: Obsession  
Word Count: 751  
Spoilers: None really, could be any day after 106... (although I did write it with the songs from 107 in mind, I did not mention anything about them)  
Characters: Finn, Rachel, Mr. Schuester, Puck, Quinn (Santana is there, but she is a silent presence)  
Summary: Finn Hudson can't stop thinking.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Sad, yes, but true.  
Rating: PG-13 (because he drops some F-bombs)  
**

**Feedback is still love people.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finn Hudson can't stop thinking.

Can't stop thinking about the football team; they count on him. His girlfriend, their baby, and staying on course. School, and passing the upcoming test on trig – a subject he really does not understand at all. His mom, and how lonely she is. Being a good father to a kid he never expected to have so soon.

But mostly he can't stop thinking about the girl singing across from him. The one with the shiny brown hair and deep brown eyes. How he had been the one to talk too much. He had made a fool of himself. How he'd tried to use her feelings for him. How miserably he'd failed. How that one day he had touched her lip with his thumb and thought he'd never felt anything so wonderful, was nothing compared to the feeling of her lips pressing into his at a bowling alley, all neon and flashy, smelling of beer, sweat and Rachel's vanilla spice shampoo.

He relives it every time he steps into the glee rehearsal room.

Then everything stops. She's in front of him, standing at the microphone, mouthing the words to the song they're about to practice. His world revolves around the way those lips whisper the words, imagining the warm breath flowing across his lips instead of along the microphone. Aw, fuck. How is he going to make it through the next hour of rehearsals if all he can think about is sex, and Rachel, and sex with Rachel. And oh God.

He turns his gaze away from her mouth to his best friend, only to find that he is similarly occupied. Watching Puck try to avoid looking at Rachel while she's wearing those tiny skirts she loves, would be funny if only she weren't so damn eager. If he thinks back hard enough he can still taste the pepperoni pizza on her lips.

His eyes turn to Quinn. The mother of his baby, is busy swaying softly to the music. He's so not ready for that. He can barely take care of himself, much less, a baby. And what's going to happen to Quinn? He'd be lying if he said he didn't care about her at all, he does. He wouldn't have been with her otherwise. But when he looks at Rachel, feels that invisible force that pulls him to her, like that gravity thing his science teacher is always going on about. Yah, that's exactly what it is. Rachel is like gravity. She has this way of forcing him towards her whether he wants to or not. He really has no choice.

He hears the opening notes come through those lips which have fascinated him in almost a stalker-like way. And everything else in the room disappears except for her.

When it's his turn to sing along, their voices blend – a word from Mr. Schue's music vocab of the week book – and mesh, until he feels the vibrations in his chest. For that moment, when they are completely in sync with each other, not like that stupid pop group from like ten years ago, but really flowing together, he feels perfect.

He doesn't worry about that stupid trig test, or the fact that Rachel is a little bit scary with her obsessive stalker tendencies. He doesn't think about Quinn, or the baby growing inside her, or his friends, or football, or his mom. All he's thinking and feeling comes from how well their voices fit together.

This continues until the song ends. He realizes that he's standing only inches away from Rachel, and that Quinn is between them. That Puck is only slightly off to the side and is watching him, waiting to see what he's going to do with all the stuff that flies around them when they're singing.

He knows that if he wanted to, he could lean in, and Rachel would be more than willing. But the song is over and he has obligations. So he backs away, looking at the floor for a moment.

"That was good."

She doesn't comment.

Neither does Mr. Schue.

The hands that had been holding her only moments before are now wringing themselves together.

"I think that's enough for today. Great job, Finn. Good work, Rachel. We'll see you all at rehearsal tomorrow." Mr. Schue's words are enough to break the gravitational hold Rachel has on him.

He turns to Quinn, who is looking up at him with questions in her eyes.

He doesn't know the answers.


End file.
